La Espera Eterna
by Grenny
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando te enamoras de quien no debes? ¿que pasa cuando luchas hasta que sientes los huesos trizarse?,amor, dolor, tragedías, una luz de esperanza, personajes ineditos, un amor frustrado, un amor consumado, un amor perdido un amor encontrado.
1. Chapter 1:sano

_Nos miramos al pasar, como si fuera una suerte de canje, ya no quería verla, no quería si quiera poder reflejarme en sus ojos, y desvié la mirada hacia otro lado, tratando de perderme, no lo se, en el azul del cielo, en el olor de los cerezos, y con un nudo en la garganta, con esa extraña presión en el pecho, lleno de un sabor amargo que se arrastraba lentamente por mi lengua, llenándome de un dolor agrio,_

_Con ese extraño sabor en la boca, la deje pasar,_

_Sé que me odio en aquel momento, y ella sabe que también la odie en ese momento cuando se rindió, cuando con sus ojos grandes e inocentes me dio su veredicto,_

_Obviando por sobre todo sus sentimientos y los míos,_

_Nos miramos, cada uno desde el otro extremo del camino,_

_Su culpa fue su silencio y el mío,_

_Deseé haber tenido el valor de hablar,_

_De ser capaz de no seguir engañando,_

_Pero preferí callar,_

_No por ella,_

_Ni por nuestros evidentes sentimientos, sino por ellos, ingenuos,_

_Que nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos, que nos abrieron las puertas al amor,_

_Y ahora sin si quiera sospecharlo son presos de un engaño,_

_Un engaño que destruiría sus corazones y que ni ella ni yo podríamos volver restaurar otra vez…_

_Por eso preferí callar, y fue lo peor y lo mejor que pude haber hecho, _

_Al menos eso fue lo que creí, _

_Desvié la mirada hacia la mujer que tenía a mi lado, una dulce sonrisa se planto en sus labios al verme,_

_Le sonreí de regreso, pero al imagen de una mujer llorando desconsolada atacó mi corazón con la fuerza de mil espadas,_

_Estábamos condenados desde el momento en que callamos, a ocultar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos…_

_Sentimientos que jamás nos declaramos,_

_Pero que existían, si por que existían, lo sabía por su mirada, por sus gestos para conmigo, _

_Nos miramos otra vez,_

_Y deseé haberle dado ese beso que jamás nos dimos, deseé haberla amado cada vez que a hurtadillas nos mirábamos desde lejos_

_Bajo la vista y paciencia de todos…_

_Menos de ellos ingenuos, _

_Entramos juntos al dojo,_

_Y secuestre su mano ocultándonos bajo la espesura de sus mangas, y ella con sus ojos me golpeo, me miro como si ya todo hubiera acabado, Y_

_Yo la miré con urgencia,_

_Apretando su mano en la mía enredándola en una danza impaciente de amor y angustia .._

_Su mano se apretó más contra la mía y me soltó,_

_La miré tratando de recuperarla,_

_Pero sus ojos desafiantes como diciéndome "basta, detente, estas loco" me negaron, _

_Y sentí que _

_Ella se había resignado,_

_Y_

_Ese sabor amargo en mi boca me ataco,_

_Vomitado de mis entrañas, como bilis,_

_Un sentimiento de rabia y angustia quedo atrapado como un nudo atado fuertemente a mi garganta y no quería irse, _

_Trague saliva, pero ese pesar siguió allí…_

_Kenshin volvió la vista hacia mí,_

_Y me sonrió como suele hacerlo siempre, y en sus ojos advertí mi condena, me miró sabiendo que yo escondía algo,_

_No quería llamarme su amigo, _

_No si lo estaba traicionando de esta forma, _

_Kaoru y megumi sirvieron el té,_

_Kenshin se quedó compartiendo con todos en una de las habitaciones, y yo me quedé afuera apoyado en una de las vigas del pórtico,_

_Kaoru apareció para servirme una taza de té, que solíamos tomar después de la cena,_

_Sus dedos rozaron mi mano al entregarme la taza, no pude contenerme_

_La retuve por la muñeca y la acerque a mí tirando suavemente de ella,_

_Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando la tuve cerca,_

_La miré embelesado, como extasiado, perdido en sentimientos que ella y solo ella afloraba en mí, _

_Y era extraño ese sentimiento que provocaba en mí, sacando todo lo bueno de mí, _

_Ella y kenshin eran los únicos que me daban una sensación de bienestar, de familia, de hogar, _

_De confianza…de paz._

_Suavizó sus ojos y me sonrió sonrojándose,_

_Tiré de su brazo un poco más, hasta encontrar sus labios apretándose contra los míos, al principio resistiéndose, pero luego relajándose, _

_Sus labios se apretaron con más fuerza contra los míos y cuando ceñía mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, ella se soltó mirándome con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, amor y rabia, _

_La miré de la misma forma en que ella lo hizo,_

_Y tomando la taza la vacié en el suelo tirándosela al cuerpo, sé que estuvo mal, actúe irracionalmente, pero actué como sanosuke lo haría y ese era yo, sanosuke, le gustará o no, _

_No la miré,_

_Pero supe que había llorado ante mí accionar tan arrebatado,_

_Esa noche, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, y yo por mi parte, salí del dojo camino al pueblo, no podía estar un segundo mas allí sintiéndome un maldito animal por haberla tratado tan mal, _

_Se que ella me vio cuando me fui, _

_Pero no me importo, _

_En realidad si me importo, _

_Me importo mucho que me viera, me significo que yo si le importaba en verdad, _

_Que por dentro ella estaba muriéndose por estar conmigo, _

_Horas más tarde regrese, después de haber vagado si sentido por el pueblo, _

_Sin una gota de sake en las venas, me odie por amarla, _

_Por ser tan consiente de las cosas, _

_Y camine directo a mi habitación, _

_En realidad a la que era mi habitación a ratos, _

_Todos dormían, atravesé _

_Silenciosamente los pasillos del dojo _

_Me quite la camisa, sin percatarme que el shoji de la habitación seguía abierto,_

_Mientras me quitaba la camisa, oí el sonido sordo que hace algo al caer, _

_Voltee a ver y encontré a kaoru mirándome, con esos ojos azules clavados en los míos, abiertos de par en par, totalmente atónita_

_No era la primera vez que me veía así, pero era la primera vez que me veía así sintiéndose como se sentía, _

_Y era extraño, _

_Reí divertido, en un tono malicioso,_

_Ella no reacciono, para nada simplemente se quedo ahí perpleja, _

_Tal vez me aproveche de la situación, como lo habría hecho el viejo sanosuke, _

_No lo se,_

_Me incorporé y me acerque a ella,_

_La tomé por los hombros, y_

_Rápidamente _

_Levante su mentón hacia mí, acariciando su sien,_

_Paseé los dedos sobre sus labios, dibujándolos,_

_Y la acerque a mi boca, pero no la besé,_

_Ella tendría que dar ese paso,_

_Tendría que confirmar mis sospechas, _

_Por eso no hice nada, por eso aguante tener esos labios sonrosados tan cerca y no completar mi objetivo, _

_Necesitaba saber que no se estaba sometiendo ante mí, me miró frunciendo el seño,_

_Y tímidamente se acercó a mis labios con un beso nervioso,_

_La rodeé con mis brazos y la apreté fuerte contra mi pecho,_

_Abrí su boca con la mía haciendo de nuestro beso algo mas intimo,_

_Ella titubeo ante mi acción, pero no me detuvo, di un paso hacia _

_El interior de la habitación llevándola a ella conmigo, no dijo nada,_

_Seguí besándola, _

_Llevando este beso hacia algo más poderoso, _

_Me separe un segundo de ella, recuperando el aliento,_

_-------_

_Un jalón y sus trenzas color azabache cayeron deliciosamente sobre su espalda, se veía aún mas preciosa con el cabello suelto, le daba un aire de misterio junto a esos ojos que me miraban como un animal salvaje .._

_Esboce una sonrisa,_

_Ella solo se quedo ahí parada frente a mí sin decir una sola palabra,_

_Cerré delicadamente el shoji,_

_Y volví a su lado,_

_La ceñí por la cintura con uno de mis brazos y con el otro la sujete por la espalda,_

_Hundí mi rostro en su cuello,_

_Extasiándome con su aroma, grabando en mi memoria aquel maravilloso olor que despedía de su piel y de su cabello…_

_Me separe de ella,_

_Y volviendo a besarla, desaté su obi, que se aflojó dejando a la vista su delicioso escote,_

_Jugué_

_Con los bordes del obi, entonces ella, con la respiración entrecortada, me miró asustada y volviendo a cubrirse desapareció de la habitación, _

_No me importó,_

_Ella vendría a mi sola,_

_Termine de desvestirme y me recosté sobre el futón, esperando_

_Volví a sonreír,_

_Hasta que me quede dormido…_

_Desperté_

_Al cabo de unas horas, la noche recién comenzaba_

_Sentí unos pasos acercándose,_

_Y deteniéndose _

_Frente al shoji de la habitación, _

_Abrí los ojos y lentamente me acerque al shoji,_

_Lo corrí y ahí estaba _

_Era kaoru_

_Había llorado, no se porque razón y _

_Me miró con sus ojos grandes y redondos, como suplicándome,_

_Se acercó a mí casi como poseída,_

_Y me besó,_

_Fue un beso animal, demasiado íntimo como para poder describirlo ahora, _

_Mordió dulcemente mi labio inferior,_

_Provocando en mí, sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado con una mujer._

_Ni si quiera con megumi…._

_Me separe un poco de ella,_

_Y cerrando el shoji la envolví nuevamente en mis brazos_

_Su obi desapareció, dejando al descubierto su piel rosada como el ciruelo que florece en primavera,_

_Era le mismo aroma dulce y fragante, jazmines, _

_Exquisito, _

_Tan característico de ella, _

_Su cuerpo menudo y delgado,_

_Su deliciosa cintura y sus pechos que aunque no tan prominentes dejaban extasiados los ojos,_

_No me miraba, sentía vergüenza, pude notarlo, y me gustaba_

_Me hacía sentir nervioso, como si aún fuera un niño tímido, _

_Me gustaba la sensación que me provocaba con su timidez, porque me hacia querer esforzarme por ser lo mas gentil y cuidadoso posible, _

_Tome su mentón y giré su rostro hacia mi, "no tiene gracia si no me miras" dije mientras ella_

_Se sonrojaba,_

_Sonreí…._

_Desvió la mirada de nuevo, y algunos mechones de su larga cabellera oscura cayeron sobre sus hombros, cubriendo su evidente desnudes,_

_Volví a girar su rostro hacia mí,_

_Y la tome con ambas manos acariciando su sien_

_La abracé,_

_Enredando mis dedos entre sus cabellos,_

_Ella dejo escapar un suspiro_

_La separe de mi, y la recosté sobre el futón,_

_La miré,_

_Totalmente dispuesto a amarla,_

_No solo por esta noche, sino muchas otras más,_

_Hasta que nos descubrieran,_

_Hasta que ya no pudiéramos seguir ocultándonos en la oscuridad,_

_Enlace mis dedos entre los suyos y rozando mis labios contra los de ella le pedí perdón,_

_Perdón por habernos condenados a sufrir así,_

_A ser amantes, a querernos frente a la luna,_

_En medio de la oscuridad, en la clandestinidad del dojo,_

_Ocultando nuestros sentimientos,_

_A vivir constantemente sabiendo el daño que nos causaríamos_

_Al vivir engañando,_

_Al vivir en silencio,_

_Atados a amores que ya no son correspondidos_

_Me sonrió,_

_Y quitándome el cinto rojo que sujeta mi cabello, y dejando caer mechones de mi cabello sobre mí frente me beso,_

_Sentí su lengua jugar en mi boca,_

_Buscando un compañero con que iniciar su danza, hasta encontrar a la mía_

_Me acople a su cuerpo,_

_Tan frágil y pequeño, que pensé que se rompería ante el peso del mió,_

_Su cuerpo se sentía calido contra el mío, _

_Y su cuerpo respondía ante cada caricia, ante cada estímulo que iniciaba el mío, _

_Sus caderas se acoplaban contra las mías con una perfección abrasadora, _

_La sentí siendo mía, su cuerpo vibrando contra el mío,_

_Sus dedos hundiéndose en mi espalda_

_Sus labios fundiéndose en un dulce beso contra mi cuello,_

"_aishitte..iru kaoru"_

_La oscuridad era nuestro guardián_

_Protegía nuestro amor,_

_Nuestras caricias,_

_Nuestra entrega,_

_La sentí reaccionar ante cada caricia mía,_

_Besó la palma de mi mano,_

_Y la poso sobre su pecho,_

_Me conmovió su gesto, _

_Me recosté sobre ella oyendo los latidos de su corazón_

_Al unísono con los míos,_

_Sus dedos enredándose en los míos,_

_Su boca apretándose con la mía para evitar que nos descubrieran, ahogando sus gemidos, su placer, _

_Y el mío, _

_Sentí su cuerpo vibrar, arqueándose, ahora era mía, _

_Nos pertenecíamos, _

_Caí rendido entre sus brazos,_

_Confortándome con su calor, con su comportamiento de madre, atrapándome entre sus brazos, _

_Manteniéndome arraigado entre sus pechos, _

_Más tarde, cuando el día se veía cerca_

_Voltee a verla,_

_Me daba la espalda, se había dormido_

_pase mi brazo por su cintura hasta llegar por sobre sus pechos para dejar descansando mi mano en su cuello, y con la otra la mantuve cerca mió_

_Apoye mi rostro sobre su cuello y dándole un beso en la mejilla cerré los ojos._

_Desperté unos segundos mas tarde,_

_Estaba amaneciendo, la vi a mi lado, tan pacifica, y perfecta, _

_Y pensé en kenshin, en cuanto había sufrido antes de haberse encontrado con kaoru, _

_Sentí en mi pecho una presión terrible, _

_Estaba mal todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero,_

_Al corazón no se le pregunta, al corazón no se le manda, no se reina, simplemente se le obedece este correcto o no, _

_Este equivocado o en lo cierto, _

_Se le obedece, _

_Antes de despertarla quise ver su cuerpo una vez mas ,_

_Cuidadosamente la despoje de las sabanas_

_Su cuerpo dulce, ahora era de una mujer que había probado por primera vez un hombre, tal vez no al mejor hombre, ni casto, ni puro, ni bueno, pero hombre, _

_La miré, tan prefecta, _

_Pero aún mantenía su inocencia intacta, su cuerpo de niña, convirtiéndose en mujer, conmigo,_

_Y aún dando señales de virginidad,_

_Aunque ya no la tuviera, aunque fuera mía, _

_Porque _

_Ella era mía,_

_Completamente mía_

_Sonreí, kenshin me mataría por esto, lo sabía, y aún así no me importaba,_

_la sentí temblar, abrió los ojos lentamente,_

_Y volteo a verme restregándose los ojos y lanzando un fugaz bostezo, me vio apoyado con el codo entre las sabanas y mirándola a ella,_

_Desnuda_

_Sonrió para mí, dulcemente,_

_Entonces se miró,_

_Desnuda, totalmente al descubierto,_

_Y gritó, tratando de encontrar algo con que cubrirse,_

_La calle con un beso,_

_Se cubrió con las sabanas hasta el cuello,_

_Y le dije que ya había amanecido,_

_Que debía regresar a su habitación antes que nos descubrieran_

_Ella asintió con la cabeza,_

_Me levante y le entregue sus ropas_

_Se envolvió en ellas y la acompañe hasta el shoji de la habitación contigua,_

_Su cabello desordenado, le dio cierto aire divertido,_

_Me apoye contra el shoji, y me miró, nuestro encuentro nocturno llegaba a su fin,_

_Y por su mirada pude advertir que no quería que acabara, _

_Se acerco un poco hacia mi,_

_Y tomando uno de sus mechones de cabello que caía sobre su pecho me acerque a besarla,_

_Me miro divertida,_

_Y susurro: "es la primera vez que te veo sin aquel cinto en la frente…sanosuke... "_

_Me sorprendió su comentario,_

_Y la seguí con la mirada hasta que entro a su habitación,_

_Nos despedimos,_

_Dormí hasta que ya estuve totalmente repuesto de la noche anterior, _

_Entre a la cocina, kenshin cocinaba, me pareció extraño no ver a kaoru, _

_Le pregunte que había pasado y me respondió que megumi había ido a por ella,_

_Que al parecer se había quedado dormida,_

"_no es propio de ella" comento kenshin,_

_Y yo reí para mis adentros,_

_Al parecer se había cansado,_

"_al menos comeremos algo decente hoy …" _

_Cuando el almuerzo estuvo listo, nos sentamos a comer, megumi apareció con kaoru, que para variar venía agarrándose de las mechas con yahiko, todos rieron,_

_No soy de esas personas que les gusta mucho estar en compañía de mucha gente, _

_Me apoye contra una de las vigas de la cocina, mientras kenshin repartía los platos, megumi se sentó a mi lado, y me entrego un cuenco de arroz,_

_Kaoru me observaba de reojo,_

_No me perdía de vista, y llego al punto de volverse molesto,_

_Terminé de comer y me levante inmediatamente, diciendo que iría por algo de agua,_

_Kaoru me siguió, y _

_En uno de los pasillos del dojo, lejos de la vista del resto la arrincone, tomándola por ambas muñecas y apresándolas sobre su cabeza,_

_Me acerque y le pregunte porque me miraba tanto,_

_Ella me sonrió,_

_Y me dijo que si me miraba tanto era porque me veía sin el cinto rojo, y que le gustaba verme sin el._

_Mi rostro se suavizó y me reí de la situación,_

_Me acerque a ella para besarla, pero ella corrió la cara,_

_Entonces hundí mi rostro en su cuello, besándolo_

"_no seas tan cruel conmigo…." Dije _

_Ella rió despacio,_

_Divertida,_

_Divertida por que estábamos haciendo algo que nos esta prohibido,_

_Divertida porque ya había amanecido_

_Divertida porque en cualquier momento podría aparecer alguien_

_Y descubrirnos_

_La solté,_

_Y fui por agua,_

_Más tarde,_

_Ella acompaño a kenshin al pueblo,_

_Y yo me quede cortando leños,_

_Con megumi de testigo… con la mente persiguiéndola a ella y kenshin,_

_Muriéndome de celos, por la suerte que tenía el de acompañarla en cada cosa que hacía, _

_Cosas que yo no podía hacer, _

_Si las hacía levantaría demasiadas sospechas, _

…_._

_Trate de entretenerme con megumi, pero su presencia aunque necesaria ya no producía nada en mí, _

_Me apoye contra aun árbol, y ella se acerco a mi hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello, _

_Voltee hacia otro lado negándole mis labios, _

_Sus manos frías y lánguidas acariciaron mi cuello, _

_Y voltee a mirarla, _

"_detente de una vez, quieres?" _

_Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par sorprendida, _

_Ya no podía mentirle más, _

_No quería seguir pretendiendo, _

_No quería que esto se convirtiera en un problema, no quería llevar una doble vida, no si kaoru también lo hacia, _

_Me separe de ella y entre al dojo, buscando un lugar donde ella no pudiera molestarme, _

………

_Al caer la tarde kaoru y kenshin regresaron, _

_Ella sonreía, _

_Y kenshin a su lado con esa sonrisa tan falsa, _

_Odiaba verle sonreír la boca y morirse por dentro, _

_Lo conocía tan bien, _

_Aunque no tuviéramos largas conversaciones, _

_Aunque ahora yo fuera su rival, _

_Kaoru me miro, _

_Sonriéndome, _

_Como diciéndome "nos veremos esta noche" _

_Realmente me sorprendía, y me gustaba cada día más, _

_¿Me pregunto cuanto mas duraría esto? _

………………………………………………_.._

_No se atrevió a mirarla,_

_Enfrentarla era igual a morir,_

_Trago saliva, y sintió como lentamente viajaba ese sabor amargo por su garganta como un nudo de órganos, retorciéndose en sus entrañas,_

………………………………………………_._


	2. Chapter 2:kaoru

_Pensé que el era todo para mi, _

_Que sin su presencia constante mi vida no tenía sentido, y cuando lo veía desaparecer entre los árboles, _

_Mi corazón se iba con él, para protegerlo, _

_Y me prometía que regresaría a mi con vida, _

_Por que este es su hogar, _

_Y lo será por siempre, _

_Pero, no imagine que mis sentimientos le darían la espalda a lo que era más sensato, _

_Para quererlo a él, _

_Un hombre de facciones duras, de mirada fría y cortante, _

_Un hombre que estuvo conmigo cuando él no podía estar, _

_Que me protegió, _

_Que me sonrió de verdad, _

_Y sentí lo que con kenshin jamás sentí, _

_Y que esa sonrisa logro mucho más en mí de lo que yo creí, _

_El sonreía siempre, _

_Pero no era una sonrisa de verdad, _

_Y me da impotencia ver su cara, _

_Cuando le sonríe la boca y por dentro se le pudre el alma._

_Sé que no esta bien traicionarlo así, _

_Pero, _

_Cuando él me mira el corazón me late con fuerza, como si quisiera salírseme del cuerpo, _

_Pero me asesina ver a kenshin tan inocentemente engañado,_

_Y a veces quiero dejar de verte sanosuke, _

_No por que no te ame, sino porque el amarte le hace daño a él,_

_Y a mí _

_Puedo ver que al final será otra vez una nueva batalla, _

_Y no quiero ver mas sangre, _

_No quiero ver como se quitan la vida por mí, _

_Aunque sanosuke diga que vale la pena, _

_No lo puedo permitir, _

_No puedo dejar que se destruyan, _

_Si no puedo tener a sanosuke, si para estar con él uno de ellos debe morir, prefiero vivir escondida, _

_Con la luna de testigo, _

_Perseguida día a día, _

_Sintiéndome culpable por amar así, _

_Aunque tenga que sentir que me estoy humillando, _

_Aunque sienta vergüenza por amar a dos hombres, _

_Todo por estar con sanosuke, _

_Nos miramos, _

_Y nuestras miradas son como esos besos que nos damos a escondidas, _

_Cuando burla de mi frente a todos es como un cumplido que nos hacemos siempre a escondidas, _

_Nunca pensé que amar sería así, _

_Pero tampoco imagine que terrible caos desataría por sentir esto que siento, _

_Siento sus labios rozar delicadamente mi piel, recorriéndome, quemándome de a poco, _

_Encendiendo esa llama dentro de mí, y_

_Cuando estoy con él me siento como fuego, _

_Y me consume, _

_Y me consume tan rápidamente, _

_Y me destruye _

_Su cuerpo es diferente, _

_Sus hombros son anchos, sus brazos son largos y gruesos, _

_Se que da la sensación de que es un hombre malo y cruel, _

_Pero es exactamente todo lo contrario, _

_Y me da la sensación, de que detrás de esa mirada fría hay un hombre bondadoso, _

_Lo se, porque he visto esa bondad, _

_Por que me la ha entregado, _

_Cuando me enreda entre sus brazos, siento que me ahogo, _

_Siento que me atrapa en un remolino de sensaciones, de caricias, de pasión, de lujuria, _

_Y puedo descubrir todos sus secretos, _

_Se que una vez amo, _

_Y que ese amor le fue cruelmente arrebatado, _

_Fue aquella vez cuando kenshin quedo ciego, _

_Esa muchacha murió entre sus brazos, _

"_la muerte es lo único que no tiene arreglo" _

_Nadie tuvo la culpa, _

_No fue una herida fatal causada por una espada, _

_Ni un disparo, _

_Ni veneno, _

_Si alguien fue culpable fue el tiempo, _

_El se la quito,_

_Se que su corazón llora, _

_Lo se porque cuando me abraza no me deja ver su rostro, _

_Y siento sus lágrimas rodar por mi espada, por mi cuello, _

_Recorriéndome, _

_Es como un niño, _

_Acurrucado en el seno de una madre, _

_Juega con mi cabello, _

_Acaricia mi cuerpo, sé que no es la primera vez que ve a una mujer desnuda, _

_Pero al mirarlo, me hace sentir como si lo fuera, _

_Como si fuera la primera, _

_Como si fuera la única, _

_Y cuando lo veo de día pasear con megumi por los alrededores, _

_Reír con ella, y no poder hacerlo, _

_Me gana la angustia y las ganas de poder ser como ella, _

_Pero debo conformarme con la oscuridad, _

_Arraigada a ser una con el entre cuatro paredes, _

_Pero habría deseado tenerlo mas tiempo, pero la noticia llego como un puñal en mi pecho, _

_Kenshin debía irse otra vez, pero esta vez era diferente, _

_Esta vez sanosuke había decidido acompañarle, _

_Supo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos que esto me estaba matando, desee que se retractara, _

_Pero eso no ocurrió, _

_Esa noche fui a su habitación, _

_Aunque no quería verme, _

_Caí de rodillas sobre su futón, _

_No podía dejar de llorar, de rogarle que no me dejara sola, _

_Sentí sus manos, sus dedos sobre mis hombros, _

_Alce la vista, _

_Y me encontré con esos ojos oscurecidos, _

_Me prometió que regresaría,_

_Era igual que con kenshin, _

_Me sacudió__ con fuerza, _

"_i´m not like him, i´m not him" _

_Me dijo con vehemencia, _

_Me abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en mí_

_Cuello, _

_Podía oírlo sollozar, _

_y su cuerpo se hizo pequeño, temblaba como un niño lleno de miedo, _

_Lo rodee con mis brazos, _

"_i´ll be waiting" _

_Le dije, _

_Alzo la vista hacia mí, _

"_really?" _

"_always"_

_Nuestra despedida fue sellada con un beso, _

_Cerró el shoji, _

_Quería todo su amor para mi, _

_Quería no olvidar nada de él, _

_Sus labios recorriéndome con locura desenfrenada, _

_Podía sentir que mi corazón se partía con cada una de sus caricias, _

_Y no pude evitar llorar, _

_No pude evitar manchar su piel con agua salada, _

_Me ciño por la cintura, _

_Apretándome con fuerza contra su cuerpo, _

_No quería dejarlo ir, _

_No quería temer por otra vida más, _

"_**i stay to **__**watch you fade away, **_

_**I dream of you tonight , **_

_**Tomorrow you´ll be gone, **_

_**I wish by god you´d stay" **_

_( saybia- the second you sleep) _


	3. Chapter 3:sano

_No hubieron palabras con sabor a despedida, ni si quiera pude verla, ni una sola vez antes de partir, simplemente nos fuimos, y la dejamos sola, _

_Yo la deje sola, y_

_No pude decirle porque. _

_No imagine que esta guerra a la que partíamos nos robaría tanto tiempo, _

_Ni que nos separaría de esta forma, _

_Y lo odie cada día más, lo odie porque el si pudo verla, _

_El si tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse, el si pudo prometerle que regresaría, _

_El pudo darle palabras de aliento, _

_Y yo, _

_Yo no pude decirle "te amo" _

_No pude decirle "espérame" _

_No pude decirle "regresare"_

_No pude retenerla entre mis brazos mientras lloraba, _

_El si tuvo esa opción, _

_Esa oportunidad, _

_Ya no siento mi cuerpo, _

_Mis dedos, mis músculos se mueven solos al compás de las batallas, y es como si en realidad quisiera morir, _

_Y sin embargo mi cuerpo reacciona de forma diferente, _

_Sobrevive cada golpe, cada herida, _

_Y mis ojos se oscurecen, y carezco de sentimientos, _

_Y siento que ya no siento nada, _

_Y lo único que me ata a esta vida es regresar algún día por ella, _

_Aún si ya no siento nada, _

_Aún si tengo que soportar la idea de verla con kenshin, _

_Aunque me asesine el alma la idea, _

_Y sí, me doy asco, _

_Pero, _

_¿Qué puedo yo, un ladrón, un luchador callejero sin hogar ni familia ofrecerle a ella? _

_Había deseado tanto quedarme a su lado, _

_Había deseado tanto verlo partir solo a otra batalla, _

_Para poder tenerla conmigo, _

_Sin temor a nada, _

_Y sin embargo heme aquí, _

_Con los puños ensangrentados, _

_Con el cuerpo lleno de heridas, _

_Pero no era lo justo, sería muy egoísta de mi parte hacer eso, _

_Y verlo a él luchar con todas sus fuerzas, _

_Me mata, _

_Y no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo, _

_Como si fuera una suerte de competencia,_

_Hemos viajado tanto a lo largo y ancho de este extraño continente,_

_Luchando, _

_Sangrando, _

_Y nuestras conversaciones son un vasto y crudo silencio, _

_Me mira con esos ojos llenos de atardeceres, _

_Llenos de heridas pasadas,_

_Y ahora lo entiendo, _

_Aquí no hay árboles de cerezo,_

_Solo tengo el mar frente a mi, _

_Y cada vez que lo veo, no puedo evitar pensar en ella, _

_Y tengo ganas de llorar, _

_Peor no puedo mostrarme vulnerable _

_Y aguanto, _

_Aguanto porque el no puede ver lo frágil que ella me ha hecho, _

_No puedo darle una pista para que su corazón dude de ella,_

_Tengo que ser fuerte,_

_Van 8 años desde que partimos, _

_Y me pregunto si ella ya olvido todo de mi, _

_Me pregunto si ella siguió con su vida, _

_O si aun esta esperándonos, _

_Terminamos la última batalla del día, _

_Y nos llevaron a una estancia donde pudiéramos relajarnos y quitarnos las muertes que llevábamos en el cuerpo,_

_Pero ese olor a sangre en la piel es difícil de quitar, _

_Y aunque trate con vehemencia no pude borrarlo,_

_Kenshin se ve siempre tan sereno,_

_Tan absorto en sus pensamientos,_

_Y a veces puedo adivinar por su mirada lo que piensa, _

_Y piensa en ella, _

_Conozco esa mirada,_

_Llena de esperanza, _

_Llena de melancolía, _

_En estas noches que se han vuelto eternas, no puedo conciliar el sueño, _

_Esas muertes me persiguen,_

_Me atormentan, _

_Y si puedo lograr cerrar aunque sea un poco los ojos, sus recuerdos aparecen, _

_Frescos en mi memoria, _

_Esa dulce mirada, _

_Sus caricias, _

_El aroma de su piel, _

_Su voz entrecortada pidiéndome que la amara, _

_Y no puedo, _

_No puedo soportarlo más, _

_No se como el puede hacerlo,_

_Como el puede pretender de esta forma tan fría que no quiere verla, _

_Y tal vez esa sea su fortaleza, _

_Pensar que pese a todo ella esperará. _

_De alguna forma siento que ella allá al otro lado del mundo esta muriendo, _

_Muriendo lentamente, _

_Y sola, _

_Solo con el consuelo de una promesa, _

_Y quiero regresar, dejar todo esto atrás y volver a ella, _

_Pero no puedo, _

_Siento en mi hombro una mano pequeña, _

_Es kenshin, _

_Y se aprieta fuerte, _

_Me mira y sonríe, _

"_odio cuando te sonríe la boca y te carcome el alma" _

_Le dije, _

_Se sienta a mi lado,_

"_no podemos regresar aún" _

_Lo sabía, _

_No tenía porque recordármelo,_

"_cuándo se terminará?" _

"_no falta mucho" _

_Fue lo último que me dijo,_

_Cuando el lugar fue emboscado, _

_Volvimos a luchar, _

_Eran demasiados, _

_Nos superaban en número por cientos, _

_Y aún así los enfrentamos, _

_Fue nuestra última batalla, _

_Aquí se definía el final de una era de mártires, _

_Vi sus ojos llamear,_

_Su fuerza era abrasadora y temeraria, _

_Fuimos heridos a muerte, _

_La vida se nos escapaba por entre las heridas, _

_Y lo logramos, _

_Sobrevivimos, _

_Aún siendo heridos a muerte, _

_Cayo entre mis brazos, _

_Y en su abdomen una herida mortal, _

_Mis manos llenas de sangre, _

_Y su mirada serena observándome, _

"_hold on" _

_El barco estaba próximo a atracar para regresarnos a casa,_

"_resiste" _

_Tiro de mis cabellos acercándome a él, _

"_go with her" _

_Susurro, _

_Abrí los ojos de par en par, _

_No era esto lo que quería, _

_No quería tenerla a costas de su muerte, _

_No así, _

_No así, _

_¡Demonios kenshin resiste! _

"_now you can have her" _

_No quiero, no así, _

_No quería ser un reemplazo, _

_No quería regresar solo, _

_Su respiración se agitaba, y cada vez más le costaba respirar, _

_Hasta que sus ojos me miraron por ultima vez, y me sonrió, _

_Y murió ahí entre mis brazos, _

_Deseando poder verla una vez más, _

_Y no pude hacer nada, _

_Tome su espada, _

_Y me subí al barco, _

_Y tome la decisión más dolorosa,_

_Llegaría al dojo y entregaría su espada y desaparecería de su vida para siempre, _

_En el fondo el supo mis sentimientos por ella, _

_Siempre lo supo, y sin embargo no hizo nada por evitarlo, _

_Llegue al puerto,_

_Camine por ese sendero que tantas veces recorrimos juntos, _

_Nadie espero en la entrada, _

_Y deje la espada ahí y sobre ella deje mi yukata, ella la reconocería, _

_Y me fui, _

_Aunque se me partía el corazón, _

_Pero con tantas muertes en el cuerpo y en la conciencia no podía regresar a ella como si nada _

_Había heridas en mi cuerpo y en mi memoria que ella no podría curar, _

_Tenía que hacerlo por cuenta propia, _

"_and then, i said goodbye"_


	4. Chapter 4:goodbye

_Habían pasado ya 8 años,_

_Y aún puedo recordar cuando kenshin me dijo adiós, _

_Cuando me miro y me dijo que me amaba, _

_Que regresaría para hacerme su esposa, _

_Sus palabras dieron un vuelco en mi corazón, _

_Y me dejo sola, _

_No pude ver a sanosuke, _

_Y al día siguiente cuando desperté, sanosuke ya no estaba, _

_Y supe que había partido con él, _

_Por 8 años lloré, _

_Por 8 años lo espere a él y a kenshin,_

_Mientras una enfermedad cruel me carcomía el cuerpo, _

_Por 8 años no pude dormir tranquila, _

_Y megumi sufría conmigo en silencio, _

_Por sanosuke, _

_Esa tarde algo en mi corazón me decía "sal" _

_Y camine hasta el portón, _

_Y lo vi, _

_La espada de kenshin enterrada en la entrada, mirándome, _

_Y sobre ella la yukata de sanosuke, _

_Corrí, _

_Sin suponer nada, _

_Y lo vi, _

_Caminaba en dirección contraria al dojo,_

_No comprendía por que se iba, _

_Pero me alegraba porque estaba con vida, _

_Corrí y lo rodee por la espalda gritando su nombre, _

"_you CAME" _

_Me apreté a su espalda, _

_Había esperado tanto por este momento,_

_Le pregunte por kenshin, _

_Y sus palabras me asesinaron rotundamente, _

"_he died" _

_Lo solté, _

_Volteo a verme, _

_Sus ojos oscurecidos por los años y por el dolor, _

_Y lo vi llorar, _

_Caí al suelo, _

_No podía ser verdad, _

_No podía morir así, _

_Me miro, _

_Y siguió su camino, _

_Se iba, _

_Me dejaba sola, _

"_pensé que me amabas" _

_Se detuvo, _

_Y sin voltear _

_Me dijo "te amo, pero no puedo quedarme, esta herida es demasiado profunda y no quiero hacerte daño" _

_Era como kenshin, _

_Era lo mismo,_

_Un hombre cargando el peso de las muerte que había inflingido, _

_Y se alejaba, _

_Sentí mi cuerpo temblar, _

_Y mientras lo veía desaparecer las lágrimas nublaron mi vista, _

_Lo había esperado tanto, _

_Lo había esperado tanto para esto?_

_Para que dijera adiós, _

_Estire la mano hacia el_

_Quería alcanzarlo, quería arroparlo entre mis brazos, _

_Quería poder amarlo, _

_Y me dejo, _

_Duele mucho sabes?, _

_Que te digan adiós, _

_Pero el no prometió regresar a mi, _

_Fue kenshin, y sin embargo yo al que esperaba era a el, _

_Me sentí mareada, y tosí, _

_Cuando vi mi mano llena de sangre, _

_Se iba sin saber que yo estaba muriendo, _

_Se iba y yo no sabía si regresaría, _

_Y si cuando regresará yo ya estaría muerta? _

_No supe de mi cuerpo y cuando desperté, parecía que solo hubiera sido un sueño, _

_Estaba en la habitación que tantos recuerdos de el me traían, _

_Yahiko estaba a mi lado, _

_Con tsubame, _

_Sostenía a la sabakatou, _

_Y supe por esa espada que no había sido un sueño, _

_Que realmente él había muerto, que sanosuke realmente se había ido, _

_Que yo estaba muriendo, _

_Yahiko prometió que traería a sanosuke, _

_Tome su mano y le dije que no era necesario, _

_Me miro y me dijo que lo haría, _

_Con o sin mi consentimiento, _

_Por kenshin, _

_Él habría querido que sanosuke me cuidara, _

_Asentí con la cabeza, _

_Mi corazón empezó a consumirse rápidamente, _

_¿este es el final?_


	5. Chapter 5:far away thoghts

_Intento retenerme entre sus brazos, _

_Pensó que por sus lágrimas yo me quedaría, _

_Y así era, _

_Así lo quería, _

_Pero aguante, _

_No podía tenerla con el peso de la culpa sobre mi espalda, _

_No podía amarla por que él me lo hubiera pedido, _

_Quería amarla porque ella quería que la amara, porque yo quería amarla, _

_No por que alguien lo hubiera querido así, _

_Me pregunto por el, _

_Y le dije que había muerto, _

_Y pude ver en esos ojos oscurecidos por las lágrimas y por tanto esperar esa expresión, _

_Cayo al suelo, _

_Quería tanto poder consolarla, _

_Quería con todas mis fuerzas tomarla entre mis brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien que había regresado, _

_Pero no podía, _

_Si me quedaba aun segundo más, si la miraba solo un instante más me perdería, _

_Y la haría sufrir, _

_No era lo que quería, _

_Y la deje llorar, _

_No la mire, _

_Ni si quiera lo intente, _

_Y seguí mi camino, _

_Alejándome del dojo, _

_Alejándome de ella, _

_Megumi curó mis heridas, _

_No le permití decir nada, _

_Trato, intento de buscar algo de ella en mi y _

_Solo se encontró con la violenta mirada de un demonio enjaulado en mis ojos, _

_Se que me tuvo miedo, _

_Lo supe por sus ojos, _

_Por su reacción, _

_Porque sus manos temblaron, _

_Y yo _

_Simplemente me fui, _

_Y otra vez me convertí en un vagabundo, _

_Un hombre que se gana el día a día golpeando a otros, _

_Un hombre que se gana la vida robando, y embaucando a la gente,_

_¿Qué orgullo había en eso? _

_Ninguno, _

_Y ahogaba las penas en el espesor del sake, _

_En bares de mala muerte, _

_Nunca más volví a ver a yahiko, _

_A megumi a tsubame o a kaoru, _

_Solo en mis sueños, _

_Cuando me atrapaban las memorias pasadas, _

_Y aún puedo recordar su muerte, y todas las palabras que aunque fueron pocas me dijo,_

_Y decían mucho más de lo que una vez pude esperar de él, _

"_now you can have her"__ resonaba en mi cabeza, _

"_ahora puedes tenerla" _

_¿Como pudo saberlo? _

_¿Cómo pudo permitirlo? _

_Aún lograba entenderlo, _

_Sentí unas manos pequeñas, suaves, tersas, tibias sobre mi rostro, _

_Desperté, _

_Y me encontré con unos ojos intensamente azules, _

_Como los de kaoru, _

_Y una bella sonrisa plantada en el rostro, _

_Desperté con violencia, _

_Apartando su mano con un golpe e incorporándome, _

_Me miro algo asustada, _

_Pero depuse su rostro se relajo, _

_La observe detenidamente, _

_Era un poco más pequeña en estatura que kaoru, _

_Pero extrañamente se le parecía, _

_Esos ojos, _

_Grandes y redondos, _

_Esos labios, _

_Su piel rosada, _

_Y su cabello azabache, _

_Tal vez la única diferencia que hasta ese momento pude notar fue el tono de su voz, _

_Y varios de sus gestos, _

_Y esa naturaleza sumisa y elegante que kaoru jamás logro pulir, _

_Ella se llamaba minako, y ella fue la que me saco de este basurero, _

_Tomo mi mano y me mostró su bondad, _

_Era la hija menor de una familia noble bien acomodada, _

_Me llevo a un gran dojo, _

_Su padre al parecer era un maestro samurai conocido en el área, _

_Sus sirvientes me lavaron el cuerpo con hierbas medicinales, _

_Me vistieron con ricas prendas, _

_Y me dieron alojamiento por algún tiempo, _

_Y así el tiempo volvió a pasar, _

_Y para minako yo no era más que un juguete, _

_Me enseño de las estrellas, _

_Del sol y de la luna, _

_Y yo me extasiaba con su belleza, _

_Tan diferente y tan igual a kaoru,_

_Que me confundía, _

_Recuerdo aquella noche, _

_Cuando se escurrió por mi habitación y se metió al futón, _

_Esa noche me pidió que la amara, _

_Y a mi cabeza el recuerdo de kaoru latente apareció como si solo hubiera sido ayer cuando comenzó a crecer nuestro amor, _

_Le explique que no podía ser, _

_Que no seguiría sus caprichos, _

_Sus ojos me miraron llenándose de lágrimas, _

_Y se fue, _

_Más tarde, _

_Supe que había ido a pasear por el pueblo sin escoltas y que unos ninjas enemigos de su padre la habían tomado presa, _

"_kuso!" _

_Esa tonta, _

_La encontré en una pequeña choza custodiada por un centenar de ninjas, _

_Hacía algún tiempo que no usaba mis puños, _

_Y no me decepcionaron, _

_Al contrario, no imagine que me había hecho tan fuerte, _

_Uno a uno los ninjas caían cuales pájaros muertos del cielo, _

_Me recordó tantas veces que tuve que salvar a kaoru, _

_El corazón comenzaba a golpearme con fuerza, _

_Me dolía, _

_Desde ese momento sus recuerdos se volvieron más intensos, _

_Y más concurrentes, _

_Y el dolor en mi pecho se volvía con el tiempo más intenso, _

_Entre a la choza y la libere, _

_Tomándola entre mis brazos, _

_Y ella aforrándose con fuerza, _

_Dijo mi nombre, _

_Agradeciendo, _

_Llorando de felicidad, _

"_pensé que no vendrías" _

_Me dijo, _

"_te estuve esperando por tanto tiempo" _

_Y fueron estas sus últimas palabras las que cobraron real importancia para mí, _

_Fueron estas palabras que salieron de esos labios, _

_Los que me asesinaron, _

_Kaoru también me estuvo esperando, _

_Aunque yo no lo haya querido ver así, _

_Ella me estuvo esperando a mí, _

_Mucho mas que a kenshin, _

_Y eso lo vi aquél día, _

_Cuando se aferro a mi con fuerza, _

_Y yo, yo la deje ir, _

_Yo,_

_Yo me fui, _

_Me fui por miedo a que ella se hubiera decidido por kenshin,_

_Se que su muerte le dolió, y yo lo malinterprete, _

_Sentí unos labios apretándose contra los míos con urgencia, eran como los labios de ella, _

_Mi kaoru, _

_Dulces y tersos, _

_Abrí los ojos de par en par, _

_Y me encontré con esa mirada, con ese rostro que aunque parecido era distinto, _

_No era kaoru, _

_No era kaoru, _

_Tener a minako cerca me recordaba más y más a kaoru, _

_Y era algo que trate tanto por evitar, _

_La aleje de mí, _

_Y regresamos al dojo de su familia, _

_Su padre me felicito por haber encontrado a minako, _

_Y me dejaron quedarme en ese lugar el tiempo que yo quisiera, _

_Minako se iba acercando cada vez a mi, _

_Y yo hacía lo posible por no tocarla, _

_Por no besarla, _

_Por no mirarla, _

_Porque mirarla, _

_Era como encontrar en esos ojos a kaoru, _

_Porque tocarla, era como otra vez recordar las caricias de mi amada, _

_Porque besarla era como besarla a ella, _

_Tan inocente, tan tímida, _

_Eran tan parecidas,_

_Y no quería compararlas, _

_Quería poder olvidar una vez su existencia, _

_Y sin embargo había encontrado a esta mujer, no, a esta niña, igual a ella, _

_En cada aspecto, _

_Pero de alguna manera tan diferente, _

_Minako es elegante, _

_Y sumisa, a veces caprichosa, _

_Conmigo sabe que no lo consigue todo, _

_Esta acostumbrada a tenerlo todo y estar rodeada de pretendientes y gente a su servicio, _

_Soy el único que se opone a ella _

_Soy el único que la enfrenta,_

_Que cuando ella dice verde yo digo azul, _

_Ella sabe de libros, _

_De historia, _

_De las estrellas, _

_Y de política, _

_Sabe cocinar, _

_Sin quemar los ingredientes, _

_Y sin embargo me recuerda tanto a kaoru, _

_Ya casi no puedo dormir en las noches desde aquel beso, _

_Y me pregunto que estará pasando en el dojo? _

_Que será de kaoru? _

_Me recordara? _

_Me extrañará? _

_Me odiara? _

_No lose, _

_Pero me carcome el alma y el corazón me tiembla al preguntármelo, _

_Todavía no encuentro mi respuesta, _

_Y siento que estoy desvariando,_

_Que nada de lo que hago y pienso tiene sentido, _

_A veces pienso que no debí haberme ido! _

……


	6. Chapter 6:dying alone

_Ha pasado ya un año desde su partida, y aún lo tengo presente en mi memoria, como si hubiera sido ayer que me aferraba a su ancha espalda tratando de retenerlo, _

_Y_

_Ha pasado un año desde que se fue, _

_Dejándome solo recuerdos y una tumba, _

_Ha pasado un año y ya casi no puedo moverme, _

_Megumi me mantiene arraigada a esta habitación que siento me esta envenenando cada vez mas el alma y el corazón, _

_¿Por qué? _

_Porque esta llena de sus recuerdos, _

_Mis sabanas aún tienen su aroma impregnado, _

_Y de noche en mis sueños su sonrisa me caza, _

_Sus besos me susurran dulces caricias, _

_Y ya no se cuanto mas pueda seguir aguantando, _

_Me duele no saber nada de su paradero, _

_Me duele no haber podido contarle de esta enfermedad, _

_Me duele morir sola, _

_Me duele porque se que a él también le dolerá cuando le llegué la fatal noticia, _

_Me duele porque su decisión de abandonarme por mi bienestar a fin de cuentas es lo que esta ayudando a la muerte a asesinarme, _

_Me duele porque lo había esperado por tantos años, _

_Por tanto tiempo anhele su llegada, _

_Poder recibirlo con una sonrisa, _

_Y ahora heme aquí en esta habitación, _

_Postrada en un futón, _

_Con la vida en las manos de megumi, _

_Con la incertidumbre atacando mi paciencia, _

_Con sus recuerdos regados por todas partes, _

_Sin siquiera poder escapar, ni olvidar, _

_Ni si quiera intentarlo, _

_Mis días ya no son los mismos que hace 9 años, _

_Y ahora entiendo por que kenshin sonreía, aún si por dentro moría, _

_Era por esperanza, _

_Para tratar de que esa sonrisa falsa con el tiempo fuera dándole esperanzas, _

_Hasta que se convirtiera un día en una sonrisa de verdad, _

_Que saliera de su corazón, _

_Nunca pude ver esa sonrisa que tanto me prometió, _

_Tal vez la vi y no me di cuenta, _

_Pero _

_Sanosuke me regalo una sonrisa real desde el comienzo, _

_El estuvo cuando no había nadie mas, _

_El fue testigo de mis penas, _

_El me vio sufrir por kenshin por mucho tiempo, _

_Hasta que me tendió una mano, _

_Hasta que me miro con esos ojos atigrados, llenos de ira, _

_Llenos de fuego y me cautivo, _

_Y ahora simplemente había desaparecido, como el viejo sanosuke lo habría hecho, _

_Sin dejar rastro, _

_Vuelvo a toser y mis manos se manchan con sangre, _

_Mi sangre, _

_No se como he podido aguantar tanto, _

_No se de donde salen estas fuerzas por seguir soportando, _

_Nadie me mira de la misma forma con que solían hacerlo, _

_Sus ojos me miran con lastima, _

_Me miran condenándome a la muerte, _

_No esperaba eso de megumi, ni del , _

_Tal vez la única que aún tiene fe en mi es tsubame, _

_Y puedo adivinar en esos pequeños ojos, _

_El porque, _

_De cierta forma ella se parece a mí, _

_Sufriendo por yahiko, _

_Y haciéndome compañía, _

_Escuchando mis historias, sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza, _

_Y esa mirada inocente, _

_Me recuerda a mi misma, _

_Me recuerda a cuando conocí a kenshin, _

_A cuando conocí a sanosuke, _

_Las risas, las sonrisas, _

_La calma de ver los días pasar sin prisa, _

_De todo eso, hoy ya no queda nada más que cenizas, _

_Y no importa cuanto trate de encender esa llama que una vez nos dio vida a todos, _

_No importa cuanto lo intente simplemente la ceniza no es un fénix dorado, _

_No renacerá nada de esas cenizas, _

_Cierro los ojos tan solo un instante y cuado los vuelvo a abrir ya es un nuevo día, _

_Un día más de vida, _

_Un días más viva, _

_Un cerezo en flor cae sobre mi mano, _

_Esta helada, _

_Ya comienza el verano, _

_Otro año más pasará sin saber de él, _

_Otro año que tal vez alcance a ganarle a la muerte, _

_O tal vez no, _

_No lo se, _

_Megumi me mira raro, _

_Lo se, _

_Se que le parece extraño ver a una mujer como yo sonriendo, _

_Después de saber que esta enfermedad se esta comiendo mis entrañas, _

_Que esta acabando con mi cuerpo, y ella lo sabe, NO, ella lo ve, día a día, _

_Cuando observa mi cuerpo, _

_Cuando esos ojos se turban con horror al ver este cuerpo desgarrándose hasta los huesos, _

_Llenándose de llagas, _

_Se que para ella es inconcebible ver que aún pueda existir una señal de alegría en mi, _

_Se que en el fondo se pregunta "¿cómo puede seguir sonriendo?" _

_Y eso es algo que aún no logro poder responder, _

_Tal vez si tenga la respuesta, _

_Muy en el fondo lo se, _

_Tal vez no quiera decirlo, _

_Se que me mira así de esta manera no solo por la gravedad de mis heridas, ni por el hecho de que siga sonriendo, _

_Me mira por que ella ha sido un mero testigo de toda mi historia, _

_Y que pese a todo lo pasado verme sonreír simplemente le parece sorprendente, _

_Eso lo se, _

_Lo puedo adivinar en sus ojos, _

_Se que después de limpiar mis heridas y darme las medicinas ella llora, _

_Lo se porque puedo oírla sollozar, _

_Y entonces, _

_Entonces las palabras de aliento de tsubame me dan más fuerzas, _

_Su vocecita cálida dándole fuerzas a todos aquellos que han caído desesperados por mí aquí en el dojo, _

_Desesperados digo por verme así, _

_En este estado, _

_Y la muerte no parece tan terrible, _

_No tanto como la espera, _

_Pero la tortura es esperar su regreso, _

_La tortura es no saber si regresará, _

_Y me pregunto, _

_¿Pensará en mí? _

_? _

"_and then I lost myself into the sky so blue , as the ocean open up to swallow me" _


	7. Chapter 7:why? resolutions!

_Y ya ha pasado un año, _

_Y sin darme cuenta me he comprometido con minako, _

_Vivo como si no fuera yo, _

_Y ahí estoy, _

_Minako esta desnuda frente a mí mirándome con esa expresión, _

_Y no puedo evitarlo, _

_Ese aroma, _

_Esos ojos, _

_Y nos besamos, _

_Sus manos se enredan en mi espalda, _

_Y el recuerdo de kaoru me persigue otra vez, _

_Con insistencia, _

_Cierro los ojos tratando de olvidar, _

_Pero me es imposible, _

_Y entonces oigo su voz, _

"_love me" _

_Abro los ojos de par en par, _

_No eres ella, _

_No eres ella, _

_Ahora podía entenderlo todo, _

_Yo en mi afán de escapar de la culpa por la muerte de kenshin la abandone, _

_La abandone cuando ella más me necesitaba _

_Y por un instante me convertí en eso que tanto odiaba, _

_NO, no lo odiaba sino más bien en eso que de él no comprendía, _

_No podía estar con minako si aún amaba a kaoru, _

_La separe de mí__, _

"_i´m sorry i can´t be with you" _

_No quise mirarla, _

_Me pidió explicaciones, __aferrandose a mi con fuerza, _

" _i´m in love with some__one else, and you just look exactly like her.. its not fair" _

_Me separe de ella, _

_Vistiendome, _

"_i have to go now" _

_Dije sin voltear, _

_Se que me odio, _

"_no te dejare ir" _

_Me dijo,_

"_te perseguirán hasta encontrarte y matarte" _

_Me dijo, _

_Pero no me importo,_

_Si había alguien a quién obedecía era a kaoru, _

" _bring it on then…but i´m not __going to stay with someone i do not love" _

_Y desaparecí en la espesura d__e la noche, _

_Mi primer error, _

_Bueno tal vez no el primero pero el mas importante, _

_Tenía que regresar, _

_Tenía que volver porque al fin había encontrado mi respuesta, siempre estuvo ahí, y yo nunca preste atención, _

_30 días y 30 noches pasaron, _

_Cada día perseguido y cazado por ninjas, _

_No importaron las heridas, _

_No importaba cuanto dolían, _

_Simplemente tenía que llegar a ella, _

_Tenía que decirle, _

_Tenía que decirle todo lo que no pude decirle, _

_Hasta esa tarde,_

_Cuando me enfrento minako, _

_Me miro con esos ojos llameantes, llenos de justo odio y lágrimas, _

_Qué mujer más terca pensé__, _

" _i really thought you loved me" _

" _i never said that i love you, i was confused, you know that i told you" _

"_is not fair" _

_Me ataco, _

_Era una ninja excepcional, _

_Me sorprendía su agilidad y rapidez, _

_Su fiereza,_

_Nos batimos en una lucha casi eterna, _

_Y entonces el roce de sus dedos me trajo el recuerdo de kaoru, _

_Y me desconcentro por un momento, _

_Y cuando me di cuenta_

_Una daga en mi abdomen y mis manos llenándose de sangre, _

_Me miro, _

_Con esos ojos inocentes, cubriéndose de lágrimas, _

"_see…" _

"_see what you made me do?" _

"_mina.." _

_Me levante, _

_Y deje caer la daga, _

_Sentí la herida arder, _

_Era una daga envenenada, _

"_what have you done?" _

_Le dije mirándola con desprecio, _

" _what have you done__?, i´d never love you, i´m sorry if you thought i did" _

_Tenía que seguir, _

_Logre retardar el efecto del veneno, _

_No era tan potente como creí, _

_Deje a minako, _

_Nadie me persiguió, _

_Tal vez lo entendió, _

_No se, _

_Pasaron otros 2 meses, _

_Hasta que me vi rodeado de un paisaje familiar, ese sendero lleno de arboles de cerezo, _

_Estaba cerca, _

_Pero ya sentía que el veneno comenzaba a hacer efecto, _

_La visión comenzaba a fallarme, _

_Y encontré el dojo, _

_Una sonrisa afloro en mis labios, _

"_kaoru" _

_Nadie salio a encontrarme, _

_Entre, _

_Y frente a mi, la espada de kenshin erguida y en la empuñadura flameante_

_La bufanda que kaoru le tejió tiempo atrás, _

_Pero me sorprendió ver otra tumba a su lado, _

_Una cruz hecha con maderos atados con una cinta azul, y sobre ella la que una vez fue mi yukata, _

_Entonces vi a megumi mirarme con lágrimas en los ojos, _

"_murió" _

_Me dijo, _

_Abrí los ojos de par en par, _

_Sintiéndome cada vez mas mareado y desconcertado, _

_No podía haber muerto, _

_No así, _

_No pude verla, _

_No pude si quiera decirle adiós, _

_No pude si quiera pedirle perdón,_

_No pude, no alcance a decirle cuanto la amaba, _

_No pude,_

_No pude!!! _

"_she…ssshee´s died?.." _

_Estire la mano hacia esa tumba, _

_Y me desvanecí, _

_Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación que me parecía familiar, _

_Megumi me observaba,_

"_pude detener el veneno, pero…" _

"_pero?.." le dije, _

"_pero estuviste expuesto por mucho tiempo al veneno, y pese a que no es letal si se trata de forma inmediata, _

_Ya esta en tu torrente sanguíneo, no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerlo" _

_Lo sabía, _

_Lo sabía, _

_Y aún así no me importaba, _

_Entonces lo recordé, _

_La tumba, _

_Kaoru, _

_Desesperado me levante y corrí hacia la entrada seguido por megumi, _

_Ahí estaban una al lado de la otra, _

"_kaoru…." _

_Megumi se acerco, _

"_lo encontraron en un pueblo cercano, dicen que una niña parecida a kaoru lo asesino" _

_No entendí al principio que trataba de decirme con eso, _

_Y fue entonces que comprendí que _

_No era de kaoru esa tumba, _

_Era de yahiko,_

"_yahiko…why?" _

_Megumi me explico, que al ver a __kaoru tan triste, _

_Se decidió a buscarme, pero la muerte lo encontró primero,_

_Mejor dicho, minako lo encontró, _

_No podía estar pasando todo esto, _

_¿Por qué? _

_¿Por qué?_

"_y kaoru" _

_Dije volviendo a mirarla, _

_Pero megumi desvió la vista, perdiéndola en le mar, _

_En ese atardecer que tanto dolor me estaba trayendo, _

"_ella no alcanzo a decirte sobre su enfermedad, _

_Estaba demasiado avanzada y con las medicinas y tratamientos que contamos aquí no había mucho que pudiera hacer, _

_Así que la envié al continente americano, allí de seguro encontrarían una forma de alargar su periodo de vida" _

"_¿cuándo?" _

"_hace dos días que partió con tsubame, ninguna sabe de la muerte de yahiko" _

"_¿qué harás?" _

"_iré por ella" _

"_pero, sanosuke, con tu estado no soportaras el viaje…." _

"_cállate, cállate de una buena vez, _

_¿Tu crees que me importa?, _

_¿no me importa cuanto tiempo me quede de vida, mientras sea capaz de llegar a ella con vida, no importa si muero en sus brazos, moriré en los brazos de la persona que amo" _

_Me miro, _

_Se que mis palabras la asesinaron, _

_En el fondo ella esperaba que me quedara con ella, _

_Pero eso no sucedería, no había viajado para morir sin completar mi objetivo, _

_Tenía que ir a por ella, _

_Tenía que decirle que la amaba, tenía que pedirle perdón, aunque eso me costara la vida, _

_No importaba, _

_No importaba nada, solo ella, _

_Solo estos sentimientos tan terribles y conmovedores, _

_La seguiría hasta el fin del mundo,_

_La amaría aunque fuera una vez más, _

_Aunque fuera una última vez, _

_Para morir arropado entre sus brazos, _

_En el calor de su seno, _

_Con su aroma a jazmines, _

_Con su calor y su voz diciendo "te amo" _

_**If I can make my way to the other side of sorrow  
Then I don't need warmth or tomorrow anymore**_


	8. Chapter 8: where? Will Hesh

_Desperté con un aroma desconocido, _

_No estaba en el dojo, _

_No estaba en Japón, _

_Estaba en una habitación enorme, _

_En una cama gigante, _

_Y mi cuerpo, cubierto con una tela suave y sedosa, _

_¿Dónde estaba? _

_Tsubame entro a la habitación seguida de un gran numero de enfermeras y un hombre con un delantal blanco, _

_Y no se porque, pero al verlo, creí por un momento que era sanosuke, _

_Era de su misma estatura, _

_Sus hombros tan anchos y esa mirada de tigre desafiante, _

_Pero a la vez tan dulce, _

_Igual que sanosuke, _

_Su cabello era corto y rubio, sus ojos eran azules claros y usaba lentes, _

_Cuando hablo, su japonés no era perfecto, _

_Pero pude entender sus palabras, _

"_estas en América" _

_Esa tarde me explico todo, _

_Mi enfermedad no podía ser tratada en Japón, por eso megumi había enviado a tsubame conmigo a este lugar, _

_Me dijo que comenzaría un tratamiento que sería doloroso para mí, pero que podría al menos alargar mi periodo de vida, _

_O incluso salvarme _

_La noche siguiente comenzó el tratamiento, _

_En realidad era intenso, _

_Largas y dolorosas sesiones de curación, _

_Y durante las noches no podía dormir, _

_Debido al dolor de la tela en mi cuerpo, _

_Y medicinas que hacían que por dentro yo ardiera, todo para detener eso que estaba desintegrando mis órganos, _

_Y la muerte no parecía tan dolorosa, _

_Pero era demasiado fácil soltar y dejar que solo sucediera, _

_Se que kenshin jamás se rindió, si algo aprendí de él fue eso, _

_Nunca rendirme, _

_Y este hombre que pareció como un ángel me desafió, puso a prueba mi capacidad de aguante con esa mirada terrible y este carácter y actitud de frialdad, _

_Mientras estuve en ese lugar nunca lo vi sonreír, ni una sola vez, _

_Y su respuesta para conmigo era esa mirada, _

_Y la mía era mi sonrisa, _

_Se que lo desconcertaba de manera, _

_Se que le molestaba de manera, _

_Y me alegraba en cierta forma, _

_Pero a diferencia de sanosuke este hombre no cedía, _

_Y eso lo hacía aún más interesante, _

_Su nombre era William, _

_William hench, _

_Era un hombre testarudo, _

_Llevado a sus ideas, _

_Y con este fervor y ganas de ayudar a las personas, pero sin si quiera interesarse en ellas, _

_Hasta que aparecí yo, _

_Se que puse su mundo de cabezas, _

_Se que le molestaba la idea de ver sonreír a una mujer que estaba al borde de la muerte, _

_Se intereso por descubrir más de mí, _

_Lose porque me lo pregunto, _

_Lo se, porque siempre a donde mirará trataba de encontrarse conmigo, _

_Lose, por que tsubame me lo dijo, _

_Y por un tiempo olvide a sanosuke, _

_No pensé que fuera tan frágil como para haberlo olvidado, _

_Y mi triste excusa es esta enfermedad, _

………_._

_Cuando la vi por primera vez, mi mundo se vino abajo, _

_Vi a una mujer pálida, de cabello largo y oscuro, _

_Postrada en una cama, _

_Y con una sonrisa en los labios, _

_Y creo que la odie en aquel momento, _

_La odie porque vi en esos ojos tan dulces una nota de tristeza, _

_Una gota de dolor a punto de caer, _

_Su belleza golpeo mi corazón como nunca antes lo había hecho, _

_En mi vida nunca hubo cabida para mujeres, creo que nunca me había enamorado como me enamore de ella, _

_No me había convertido en doctor para esto,_

_Tampoco me lo había buscado, _

_Simplemente paso, _

_La examine, _

_Su estado era médicamente imposible, _

_Debería haber muerto hace mucho,_

_Y sin embargo se aferraba a la vida sacando fuerzas de no se donde, _

_Tal vez eso fue lo que llamo mi atención de ella más que el hecho de sonreír falsamente, _

_Ella vio dentro de mí, yo vi dentro de ella,_

_Era un sentimiento extraño, _

_Pero no me deje arrastrar por su belleza, _

_No me rendí ante ella, _

_Era un reto, _

_Era un reto mantenerla con vida y saber de su pasado, _

_Me mira y sus ojos en los míos se pierden, _

_Y es un misterio para mi, _

_Y es como si fuera un juego, un desafió, _

_Ella destruyendo mi calma, mi paciencia, _

_Y yo tratando reluchar contra ella, _

_Contra su enfermedad, _

_Pero siempre aunque no lo aceptara ella ganaba, pensé que no soportaría el tratamiento, _

_Pero mientras la curaban, _

_Jamás la oí decir "detente", o "me rindo" y me miraba profunda e insistentemente, _

_Mientras sus llagas en su cuerpo eran curadas, _

_Ni un solo gesto de dolor, _

_Solo esos ojos, esa mirada perdiéndose en la mía, _

_Odiaba esos ojos, _

_Por aferrarse tan fuertemente a la vida, _

_Por poner mi vida y mi mundo de cabeza, _

_Por probar mis habilidades como doctor, _

_Con el tiempo, ella fue cediendo a la vez en que yo también lo hacía, _

_Y una tarde me contó, _

_Y descubrí de donde sacaba todas sus fuerzas, _

_Y día a día la veía recuperarse,_

_Su piel volvió a ser rosada, _

_Y pudo volver a caminar, tal vez no tanto como para caminar largas distancias, _

_Pero pudo moverse otra vez, _

_Y hizo lo que nadie mas podía hacer, _

_Paseaba todas las mañanas y las tardes por el jardín del hogar, _

_Pasaba largas horas conversando con otros pacientes, contando historias, que a mis oídos eran solo eso historias, pero en realidad eran la verdad, era su vida contaba por sus labios, _

_No pensé que se volvería tan importante, _

_No imagine que duraría tan poco, _

_No pensé que la perdería tan pronto como la había encontrado, _

_Con el tiempo nos convertimos en amigos, _

_Me enseño a ser más amable con los pacientes, _

_A conocerlos, _

_A ayudarlos, _

_Y nos cambio a todos, _

_El hogar era un lugar mejor con ella ahí, _

_Todos éramos mejores con ella alrededor, _

_No quería hacerle daño, _

_No pensé que esto sucedería jamás, _

_Pro ese día llegó como un rayo y atravesó mi corazón como un puñal, _

_Al principio creí comprender, pero me estaba engañando a mi mismo _

_Y a mis sentimientos, _

_No pude esconderlos más, _

_Esa tarde en el jardín junto a la fuente la enfrente, _

_Mi miro con esos ojos que causaban estragos en mi, _

_Y le dije que me estaba enamorando, _

_Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello, _

_Me recosté sobre sus faldas, _

_Y me deje llevar por el vaivén de sus manos, _

_Me contó historias de samuráis y luchadores callejeros, me contó historias de amores, _

_De cómo ella espero, de cómo ella lloro, _

_De cómo ella sintió y amo, _

_Y de cómo eso casi la mato, _

_Sentí algo en mi mejilla, _

_Alce la vista y vi sus ojos oscurecidos por las lágrimas, _

_Acaricie su rostro borrando esas lágrimas, _

_Me miro con esta expresión llena de dolor, _

_Lo había liberado,_

_Y me sonrió, fue la primera vez que la vi sonreír de verdad, _

"_you´ve suffered so much"_

_Le dije, _

"_it´s ok to let go, it´s ok to cry" _

_Me miro y __ me dijo que no podía corresponderme, _

_Que aún seguía esperando que ese hombre que una vez la dejo regresará por ella, _

_No pude evitar odiar y felicitar a ese hombre, _

_Odiarlo por haberla abandonado así, felicitarlo porque esta mujer, su mujer era una mujer buena, pura, _

_Y bella, _

_No solo por esos ojos, _

_Sino por su corazón, _

_Personas como ella merecen la vida, _

_Pero por ser tan buenas la muerte les llama, _

_Se veía tan hermosa, _

_Que no pude evitarlo, _

_La mire, _

_La mire diciendo que no me daría por vencido, _

_No me importaba si ella esperaba a alguien más, que la haría enamorarse de mí como fuera, _

_La tome por la nuca, y la bese, _

_No se resistió, _

_Me pareció extraño pero de alguna forma me gustaba esa reacción, _

_Se que la hice sufrir,_

_Se que le dolió, la puse entre la espada y la pared sin quererlo, _

_No pensé, _

_Ella me turbaba el pensamiento, _

_Ella destruyo mi corazón,_

_Yo la vi caer, _

_Caer tan profundo que mimando se volvió oscuridad, _

_Y no pude ver…. Lo que en realidad ella quiso enseñarme…_

_**And sometimes I feel like I was the one who really kill her...and not him..**_


	9. Chapter 9:the end not yet

_Se que estuvo mal, _

_Pero ¿no harías lo mismo por alguien que amas? _

_¿No serías capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo por ella? _

_¿No serías capaz de enfrentar al mismísimo demonio por verla sonreír otra vez? _

_¿No seguirías luchando hasta la muerte por ella? _

_Yo sí, _

_De ella salen todas mis fuerzas,_

_Ella es la vida en mí, _

_La que mueve mi cuerpo, la que alimenta mi espíritu, _

_Ella es mi motor, _

_Me embarque esa tarde, con la mirada flagelada de megumi clavada en mis ojos, _

_Me entrego unas medicinas que atrasarían el daño y el efecto del veneno, no sabía si duraría lo suficiente, _

_Pero esperaba que así fuera, _

_Y en mi cabeza ese nombre: Hill hensh, _

_Ese era el nombre de aquel doctor que trataría la enfermedad de kaoru, _

_Tenía que encontrarlo, _

_En mi mente nada más,_

_Después de 3 días navegando, _

_El barco cedió ante una tormenta, _

_Y naufrago, _

_Cuando desperté, estaba en un hospital, _

_Y después de unos días me explicaron lo sucedido, _

_Me recupere, no querían que marchará, no sabiendo que el veneno dentro de mi estaba matándome a una velocidad que ni yo sospechaba aún, _

_No hice caso, _

_Tenía la medicina de megumi, _

"_solo una tableta al día" _

_Fue lo que me dijo, _

_Debían ser dos o tres al día, _

_Pero, _

_Considerando las circunstancias, solo tome una, _

_De haber sabido, _

_Me las habría tomado todas, _

_En fin, _

_Seguí mi camino, _

_Visitando cada hospital que se me cruzaba en el camino, preguntando por ese hombre,_

_Y cada pista de su paradero me acercaba más a ella, _

_De noche cuando dormía, podía verla, la sentía tan cerca, _

_Su voz, su risa, su mirada, _

_La suavidad de su tacto, _

_Y a veces creo que puedo oírla llamarme, _

_¿Se acordará de mí? _

_No lo se, _

_Pero no quería pensar que tal vez ella había seguido con su vida, _

_O que había muerto esperando, _

_No, _

_Todo menos eso, _

_Todo menos eso. _

…………

_Recuerdo sus palabras, _

"_i´m in love wi__th you" _

_Y esa mirada desafiante, tan serio, _

_Tan parecido a sanosuke, _

_Por un momento quise decir que "si" que correspondía a esos sentimientos, pero sería mentirme y mentirle a él, _

_Porque la verdad era mucho más cruel, _

_La verdad era que en el yo veía a sanosuke, _

_Y tal vez me rendí por un instante, _

_Para reemplazar a sano con will,_

_Y no era justo para él jugar con su corazón de esa forma,_

_Y me beso, _

_No pude resistirme, estaba enferma, _

_Pero por un momento cedí por mí, _

_Y pensé que tal vez no era malo abrir mi corazón de nuevo, _

_A la posibilidad de ser feliz otra vez, _

_Como si todo este tiempo hubiera sido dolor, _

_Pero no lo creo así, _

_Viví una vida placentera, pude ser capaz de amar como nunca pensé que amaría a alguien, _

_Conocí y encontré el amor donde nunca pensé que lo encontraría, _

_Y mientras lo tuve fui feliz, _

_Pero esperaba a sanosuke, _

_De noche podía soñar con él, _

_Con sus labios, _

_Con su voz ronca en mi oído, _

_Con sus brazos sujetándome fuerte, _

_Con sus caricias, _

_Con su suplica de amor, con esos ojos de tigre acechándome, _

_Quería verlo de nuevo, _

_Creo que ese era mi anhelo, ver su rostro una vez más, _

_Estar entre sus brazos tan solo una vez más, _

_No pensé que will sería capaz de hacer algo tan enfermo por mí, _

_No pensé que por la seguridad de su amor, de su egoísmo fuera capaz de cometer tal atrocidad, _

_Pero comprendí sus razones, _

_¿Quién no haría todo por la persona que ama? _

_Incluso si es algo enfermizo, _

_Incluso si hay muerte de por medio, _

_Me ignora, _

_Pero se que me ve, _

_Por el rabillo del ojo se le escapa la mirada, _

_Por entre la comisura de sus labios se le escapa una sonrisa al verme, _

_Sí lo admito, _

_Me equivoque al verlo como su reemplazo, _

_Por qué? _

_Porque jugué con su corazón sin quererlo, porque pensé que lo amaba, _

_Pensé que con él olvidaría el sabor de esos labios tan violentos y agresivos, tan desbordantes de pasión, _

_Porque creí que podía, _

_Me engañe a mi misma, _

_Me hundí en sus besos, _

_En sus palabras bonitas, _

_En esa sonrisa que solo a mi me enseñaba, _

_En sus juegos, en esas tardes tan mágicas acompañándome en mis paseos,_

_Cuidándome, _

_Fueron días preciosos, _

_Hasta que esa noche por primera vez lo vi llorar, no quiso explicarme porque, _

_Pero creo que por ese llanto lo supe todo,_

_El tratamiento había fracasado, _

_Y le sonreí, _

_Como la primera vez que nos vimos, _

_Y sus ojos, _

_Me miraron impactados, _

_Oscurecidos en lágrimas, _

_Y llenos de sorpresa,_

_Y nuevamente pude ver esa expresión fría en la mirada, _

_Un escalofrío me recorrió, _

_Lo sabía,_

_Me llevo hasta la habitación y entro conmigo, _

_Me miro y yo sonreí,_

_Se sentó frente a mí a orillas de la cama, _

_Y tomando mí mano intento darse ánimos para explicarme, _

_No pudo, _

_Selle sus labios con mis dedos, _

"_i know" _

_Fue lo único que le dije antes de verlo caer a mis faldas y llorar, _

_Su mano en la mía temblaba, _

_¿Estaba sufriendo por mí? _

_Entonces sentí mi cuerpo arder, _

_Y mi vista comenzaba a distorsionarse, _

_Cuando desperté, _

_Estaba conectada a miles de maquinas, _

_Casi no podía moverme, _

_Y cuando me di cuenta estaba en una habitación blanca, _

_Llena de cables, _

_No quería estar así, _

_Esta era la diferencia entre sanosuke y will, _

_Sanosuke no habría querido pasar sus últimos días conmigo viéndome así, _

_Rodeada de máquinas, no, el me habría llevado de regreso a casa y los pasaría a mi lado, _

_Pero will, _

_Will quería a toda costa salvarme, _

_Quería tenerme por un tiempo, _

_Y comprendí en parte lo que sentía, _

_Peor no era esto lo que yo quería, _

_No era esto lo que yo buscaba, _

"_please sanosuke, save me" _

_Pense,_

_Los días pasaron, _

_Pasaron tan rápido para mí, cerraba los ojos y al abrirlos una semana ya había pasado, _

_Y me sentía peor, _

_Quería poder salir y ver el sol,_

_Quería poder sentir el aroma de las flores, _

_Pero el me mantenía atrapada en esa habitación, _

_Mil veces intente pedirle que me sacara pero su respuesta fue siempre la misma, esa mirada inexpresiva, que en el fondo significaba que por dentro se moría, _

_Creo que lo odie, _

_Lo odie por salvarme sin mi consentimiento, sin preguntarme que era lo que yo en realidad quería, _

_Por proteger su egoísmo, _

_Y esa tarde sentí mi corazón estremecerse como nunca antes lo había sentido, era como si no estuviera enferma, _

_Tenía que salir, algo me decía que tenía que salir, _

_Me zafe de los cables y me puse la bata camine por un largo pasillo, _

_Hasta la puerta, _

_Pero estaba cerrada, y por la ventana vi la silueta de un hombre alto, y cuando la luna salio por entre las nubes lo vi,_

_Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, _

_Esos ojos oscurecidos por los años bajo la luna de marfil, _

_Su cabello largo y la cinta jazmín alrededor de su frente, esbozo una sonrisa, _

_Después de tantos años, _

_Había cumplido con su promesa, _

_Incluso si jamás prometió nada, había regresado por mí, _

_Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, y apoye la mano sobre el vidrio, _

_Quería poder salir y abrazarlo, _

_Tantos años esperándolo, _

_Me hice hacia atrás, _

_Y el se abalanzo contra la puerta para entrar, _

_Las enfermeras salieron de inmediato por el ruido, _

_Y will, _

_Will desconcertado me tomo en brazos huyendo hacia la parte trasera del hogar, _

_No podía hablar,_

_Lo intente, pero la voz en mi garganta quedo atrapada,_

_Trate de zafarme de sus brazos, pero no me lo permitió, me tenía fuertemente presa en sus brazos, lo golpee en el pecho varias veces,_

_Pero el no cedía,_

_Sano entro,_

_Y trato de acercarse, _

_Le dijo a will que venía por mí, _

_Will volteo a verme, _

_Y me beso frente a __sano, _

_Le dijo que yo ya no lo necesitaba, que había comenzado una nueva vida con él, _

_Eso no era verdad, _

_Sano me miro, _

_Trate de hablar pero no pude,_

_Sentí los brazos de will aflojarse, _

_Y me zafe de ellos, _

_Corriendo hacia sanosuke, _

_Me lance sobre el, _

_Y me atrapo entre sus brazos, _

_Por primera vez en tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan a salvo como en ese momento, _

_Blandió su espada, mientras sus dedos se hundían en mi hombro,_

_Y con esos ojos tan violentamente apasionados, _

_Me beso, _

_Will se volvió loco después de eso,_

_Sabía como usar una espada, _

_Y ataco a sano, _

_Caí al suelo observándolos herirse, _

_Y era como ver a kenshin luchando por mí, _

_Era verlo sufrir y no quería ver más dolor, _

_No quería más sangre, _

_No quería más dolor, _

_No quería ver morir a más gente, _

_No pude evitarlo y me abalance en medio de ellos, _

"_**I wish by god you´d stay"**_

_.................._

_Me miro con esos ojos__ preciosos, atrapados en el pasado, _

_No eran unos ojos oscurecidos por los años, _

_A ella nada la marchitaba, _

_Cayo entre mis brazos, _

_Y fue como un golpe en el corazón, como un rayo de luz atravesándome el corazón, _

_El cuerpo me tambaleo, _

_Mis manos llenas de sangre, _

_Su rostro pálido, _

_Su sonrisa, _

" _you CAME…" _

_Me dijo en un susurro, _

_No podía dejar de llorar, _

_La había encontrado por fin, _

_Para llevarnos de regreso a casa, _

_Y ahora ella estaba muriendo ahí en esta tierra extranjera y entre mis brazos, _

_Aquel hombre, enfrente mió me observaba atónito, y miraba sus manos, _

_Desaparecí del lugar con ella entre mis brazos, _

_Hasta llegar al puerto, _

_Ahí ella me detuvo, _

"_it´s ok, i´m going to __die ..... and you.. __you´ll live" _

_Negué con la cabeza, _

_No quería vivir si ella no estaba a mi lado, _

_Acaricio mi rostro y acercándome a ella me beso, _

_Cuando abrí los ojos, su piel se volvió fría como un témpano de hielo, y sus brazos cayeron a sus costados como si un abrazo le hubiese sido fríamente arrebatado, _

_Esa noche prendí una fogata y la vi arder, _

_Su recuerdo estaría siempre conmigo, _

_Mi amada kaoru, _

_La última tableta que detendría en veneno, _

_La tome, simplemente para regresar a casa y acabar mis días allí en ese lugar que ella y yo amábamos, _

_En esa habitación donde tantas veces nos encontramos, _

_En esefutón donde tantas veces nos amamos, _

_Cuando llegue, _

_Regué sus cenizas en la tumba de kenshin, _

_Y dormí, _

_Cuando abrí los ojos, _

_Creí que estaba muerto, _

_Y me encontré con esos ojos azules, y ese cabello azabache, _

_Y esa sonrisa, _

_¿Era kaoru? _

_¿Había yo ya muerto? _

…………………_.._

"_**I dream of you tonight"**_


End file.
